Missing and Found
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid and been missing for a year, they find him in a hospital bed beaten half to death and raped several times. He doesn't remember any of them, well Morgan and Gideon be able to save Reid in time and make him remember who he was? PLEASE REVIEW!


Please, PLEASE review! I know characters are added in season 1 but since I don't know them I'm just going to pretend it's still the same team a year from now

It had been over a year sine Reid had went missing. The unit hadn't been the same since.

For the first few months Gideon, Morgan,and Hotch tore the place down, trying to search for Reid. They used all their manpower to try and find the kid but it was like he had vanished.

Breaking the news to his mother was one of the worst things Gideon had ever done.

_"I want you to find him," she sobbed. "Bring me back my baby!"_

_"Mrs. Reid, we're going to do EVERYTHING in our power to bring Spencer back. I give you my word."_

Gideon had failed them. Reid was still missing. Most of the FBI wanted to declare him legally dead but Gideon couldn't do that. Not to Reid, and not to his parents.

Hotch came and knocked on the door.

"How you holding up?" His voice was grim.

Gideon just sat there, and stared out the window.

"I should have tried harder to protect the kid," he said softly.

"You couldn't have known that he would have been taken."

"I should have known!" Gideon's voice rose. "I'm a profiler! I should have been ready."

"Non of us were ready, Gideon," Hotch sighed. "And listen, I need you to remain strong. Morgan's a bit of a mess right now being the 1 year anniversry since Reid went missing and Garcia and JJ hasn't stopped crying. Elle's messed up too. They need you to be the strong one."

"I don't always have the strength to be...the strong one."

"I know, but you have to try. For them."

Gideon slowly nodded.

* * *

"How you doing?" Gargcia asked Morgan softly. Morgan closed his eyes.

"How do you think?"

Garcia sighed.

"We...we all miss him honey."

"DON'T, Garcia...not today." Morgan wasn't in any mood to be comforted. Wherever Reid was he probably wasn't being comforted at the moment either so he didn't deserve to be.

He closed his eyes.

How many times had he teased the kid, mocked him? Too many. Morgan regretted it more than he thought he would.

He stared at a picture of him and Reid and one of Reid's birthday parties.

"I'm so sorry, Reid," he whispered. "So sorry."

How many sleepless nights has he had since Reid vanished? He's lucky if he gets two or three hours tops. They are always interrupted with Reid begging for help. He would wake up screaming.

"I'm sorry, Reid," he whispered. "So sorry."

* * *

It seemed about an hour later, everyone was walking around lifeless when Hotch rushed into Gideon's room.

"Gideon,we need to go to the hospital. Now."

Gideon frowned as he closed the file.

"Why?"

"They think they've found Reid."

Gideon froze and stared at him.

"Are you messing with me Hotch?"

"No, I swear it. They found a young man meeting Reid's exact description."

"What about Reid?" Morgan asked as he entered.

"They think they've found him," Hotch told him and Morgan stared at him.

"Alive?"

"He's in the hospital."

"Let's go than!" Eagerness dared to slip from Morgan's throat as he rushed outside. After the shock wore off Gideon sped into action, his mind on seeing Reid again-alive. And just when they were wanting to declare him dead.

Garcia insisted on joining them as well as Elle and J.J.

"I have to see Spence, just once," J.J pleaded and Gideon quickly agreed. The doctor greeted them at the hospital.

"Now go easy on the kid, he might not remember you all right away and he's been through an ordeal," the doctor told them. "And don't let his face startle you too much."

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked but as they reached the window of the room they stared as they saw Spencer Reid laying in the hospital bed-tubes going in him and his entire face black and blue and covered in scars.

He was back with them but well they still be able to save him in time?

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
